1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection circuits and, particularly, to an ON/OFF detection circuit capable of timely detecting current flowing in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic products need to be tested before delivering. One of the more important tests is the ON/OFF test for ensuring the reliability of the electronic products. Traditionally, the ON/OFF test is to turn on and off the electronic products automatically about 5000 times using a test machine. The quality of the tested electronic device is checked after finishing the ON/OFF tests. However, the operation status of the electronic device must be tested again to assure whether the electronic device has broken down during the ON/OFF testing process. It is time consuming and wasteful of resources.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ON/OFF detection circuit which can overcome the limitations described above.